Hepatitis B virus (HBV) leads to public health issues and thus attracts global concern. Utilization of vaccines is able to effectively prevent infection of HBV, reduces chronic hepatitis carrier rate and controls prevalence of HBV. According to the report from WTO, 1 billion doses of Hepatitis B virus vaccines have been used worldwide since 1982, which play a critical role in preventing and controlling the spread of hepatitis B virus. As replication of HBV follows RNA-based replication that is error-prone, HBV-resistant escape mutants in which hepatitis B surface antigens (HBsAg) are altered occur. So far, commercial Hepatitis B vaccines for the purpose of prevention contain aluminium hydroxide (Al(OH)3) as an adjuvant. Such adjuvant is able to enhance Th2 type immune response and humoral immunity, and can induce production and secretion of protective antibody IgG1. Aluminium hydroxide functions on storing antigens and delaying clear of antigens, and thus the antigens can be exposed to immune system for an extended time period. Meanwhile, aluminium hydroxide also functions on activating complements, enhancing decoy capacity of lymph node and extending residence time of lymph cells. Further, aluminium hydroxide is able to adsorb antigens and transport them to lymph node, thereby producing immune response. Aluminium hydroxide is also able to coat and gradually release antigens, thereby playing a role of reservoir of antigens. However, with the development of vaccinology and immunology, aluminium hydroxide as an adjuvant has some limitations. For example, aluminium hydroxide mainly stimulates production of Th2-related antibodies (including IgE), but it neither induces Th1 cell immune response to stimulate activity of Th1, nor enhances cellular immunity (CTL) to block activation of CD8+CTL. Although Th2-related antibodies are able to neutralize virus outside cells, it cannot completely clean hepatitis B virus hiding in the infected cells, thereby usually resulting in hiding of hepatitis B virus in patients. Moreover, about 10% of population has low response or no response to the commercial vaccines as mentioned above. Therefore, it is of importance to enhance immune activity of current Hepatitis B virus vaccine and develop a vaccine that can effectively clean hepatitis B virus hiding in cells.